Ships Ahoy!
by desertredwolf
Summary: A collection of oneshots and drabbles focused on the many different pairings in the Harry Potter series. Mostly written for competitions. Will warn if a chapter goes beyond the T rating. CURRENT PAIRING: Scorpius/Rose
1. George & Luna (platonic)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. All rights go to respective owners.**

* * *

 **Chapter Summary:** While Fred is in detention, George goes exploring alone. He meets a first-year Ravenclaw and helps her out of a tight spot. It's the beginning of a wonderful, albeit a little insane, life-long friendship. George & Luna! friendship.

* * *

 **We're All A Little Mad**

George Weasley had noticed the name on the map for awhile now. Mostly because it seemed so out of place. Sometimes, the name would be wandering in a random corridor. But more often than not, it would be outside, what George knew to be, the Ravenclaw common room.

Naturally, he just had to investigate.

One night while Fred had detention with Snape, George went to find the owner of the name on the map. Flitting through the shadows and secret passages of Hogwarts, George followed the name until it came to a stop in the sixth floor corridor.

"Are you going to keep following me?"

George stepped out of the shadows and cast a quick _Lumos_ to light up the area. The small, quiet voice belonged to a tiny girl in Ravenclaw robes ( _She has to be a firstie_ , thought George), who (according to the map) was Luna Lovegood.

 _Luna…Lovegood?_ Wheels turned in quickly in George's head and he put the pieces together. _Wait a minute!_

"You're Luna, right?" He casually strolled up to her. "You live near us. I'm Fred Weas—"

Luna, with a small smile, interrupted. "No! You're George! And I know your sister. She's my friend."

George was stunned. _What!? How did she know I was George? No one can tell us apart!_ Luna giggled at the sight of George's bewildered look.

Trying to keep up with this small Ravenclaw, George said, "Well, I'm glad my sister is one of your friends. Care to tell me why an ickle firstie is roaming the corridors past curfew?"

At this inquiry, Luna withdrew into herself. She seemed to be unsure of what to say and for a second, George was worried he had somehow pushed her too far.

 _Oops. Maybe I should just help her get back to her common room._

Just when George was about to ask if she needed help getting back to Ravenclaw tower, Luna whispered, "The nargles stole my stuff and the Umgubular Slashkilters have blocked the entrance into the common room."

Shock and then anger raced through George because he understood. He had grown up in the magical world in a huge family and knew there were times that it was almost impossible to cope. Magic didn't fix everything. Percy would be a prat, Ron wouldn't shut up about the Chudley Cannons, Ginny would obsess over Harry Potter … and that wasn't even mentioning how overbearing his mother acted. Life could be especially frustrating with magic and he was thankful he had Fred. Together they had found an outlet of dealing with the impossible — by making the impossible happen to other people. Pranking was more than just a creative outlet, it was a way to cope with the impossible in their lives.

And George was guessing that by believing in nargles — whatever those were — was just one way Luna coped with the impossible. Fred and George caused the impossible; Luna chose to believe in it.

It wasn't a perfect method, but it was better than most things they had brainstormed.

"I think we should go," Luna smiled, "Filch is coming."

Startled out of his thoughts, George looked down at the map. Filch and Mrs. Norris were headed straight for the corridor where they were currently standing.

"How—?" George started before quickly stopping. _Questions for another day,_ he thought. "Nevermind. Come on! I'll show you a secret, if you promise not to tell!"

Luna looked up at George with a curious expression on her face. "Why would you want to show me? I'm just Loony." Tears filled her eyes.

Grinning, George grabbed her hand and kissed her fingertips. With an exaggerated flourish, he gave her a deep bow before standing up right. He looked into her eyes and simply said, "Well, if you're Loony, then I'm mad as a Hatter. Shall we do the impossible tonight, milady?"

Luna smiled. Gripping George's hand, she said, "Let's go!"

Laughing, George pulled Luna down the hallway. George brought her to the kitchens, where he introduced her to the house elves, who seemed to love Luna. They sat together and drank hot chocolate provided by the house elves. Luna told George stories about the many creatures she believed in, while George told her about some of the pranks he had pulled with his brother.

It was a long night before George had made sure Luna had made it into her common room okay. It felt even longer before he made it back to his dorm. But it had given him time to think. And even more time to plot. The Ravenclaws would be finding themselves at the end of some nasty pranks in the near future.

Because nobody messed with his friends.

* * *

Prompt ( _Pirate Battles — Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges_ ): (pairing) George Weasley/Luna Lovegood


	2. DobbyWinky

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. All rights go to respective owners.**

* * *

Chapter Summary: True love is not just a feeling. It's displayed in your actions. True love is about being there for the person you love, no matter what, and no one understands this better than Dobby the House Elf. Dobby/Winky

* * *

 **By Your Side**

No one paid any attention to House Elves. On most days, everyone was okay with that arrangement. Wizards took House Elves for granted; House Elves worked from the shadows, and were never in the spotlight. It mostly worked.

But there were some important things that had been lost in this "understanding."

Over the centuries, House Elves had lost their identity. They had ceased to be individuals, with a history and culture, and instead became objects — commodities to be owned and abused. Despite possessing powerful magic, strong enough to rival most witches and wizards, they were seen as less than those they served.

No witch or wizard could imagine them having separate lives and identities than servants.

No one could imagine them falling in love.

.oOo.

Winky was devastated.

She had been given clothes. There was no greater dishonor, no greater shame, than being dismissed. She had tried to keep her Master's secrets, but had instead embarrassed him in front of other wizards.

Winky had tried to be a good Elf, to follow Master Barty's orders, but what could she do when she had been given contradictory instructions? He had ordered her to stay behind in the tent, but before that he had told her to stay with his son, and to not leave him under any circumstances. Master Barty had never relieved her of the first order, so what was Winky to do when Master Barty Jr. left the tent?

Winky was a bad Elf.

Crying, she had left the dark forest and began the long search of trying to find work. But no one wanted her. Everyone knew what had happened and no one wanted a bad Elf. Then, one day, she ran across a very strange House Elf.

"Why is yous crying?" the Elf had asked.

"W-Winky has been g-g-given clothes!" she had wailed.

The Elf had awkwardly patted her head, his ears quivering slightly. "Winky should come with Dobby!" the Elf had said excitedly. "Dobby be hearing the the great Albus Dumbledore wants Elfs to work at Hogwarts. Dobby might be paid!"

Winky, horrified at the idea of being paid, had almost not gone with Dobby. But the genuine excitement in his eyes had swayed her and she took his hand.

Bouncing on his feet, Dobby had grinned widely and with a sharp crack, the two elves vanished.

.oOo.

Dobby held a damp cloth to Winky's forehead. Hogwarts had not helped Winky like he had wanted. She still deeply wanted a family. Over the course of the last two months, she had started drinking Butterbeer regularly and it was now taking a toll on her body. Master Dumbledore had talked with Dobby about Winky on several occasions.

 _"Dobby," Master Dumbledore had said on one such occasion, "Winky is depressed. Without a family, I fear she will not get better."_

 _"But Dobby is Winky's family!" Dobby had shouted._

 _The twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes had faded and was replaced with sadness. "I'm afraid," he had said gently, "that might not be enough."_

Why wasn't Dobby enough for Winky? Ears dropping, he continued to quietly tend to Winky. Later that night, when it was time to clean the Gryffindor Common Room, Dobby got up to leave. Laying a blanket across Winky's small form, he patted her head.

"Please let Winky come back to Dobby."

.oOo.

It was a wonderful day! The great Harry Potter had come to visit Dobby! Dobby was so excited that he tackled Harry Potter as he entered the kitchen.

A brown-haired witch was with him. She laughed as she pulled Harry to his feet, Dobby still clinging to his chest.

"Dobby! How have you been?" Harry laughed as he gently pried the little Elf off of him.

Dobby pulled the great Harry Potter and the pretty witch to a couple armchairs by the fire, and told them his tales. He spoke about adventures in Egypt and serving Gringotts curse breakers. He told them about returning to Europe and how no one, except Albus Dumbledore, wanted a free Elf. But most of all, he spoke about Winky.

"Winky?" the witch interrupted him. "You mean the Elf Mr. Crouch dismissed?"

Dobby nodded slowly and the witch frowned to herself.

And then Dobby lost it.

He was so tired of people looking down on Winky and not helping her. So tired of the pity, that he angrily stood in front of the witch and started to yell.

"Yous is just as bad as they rest! Yous hates Winky when Winky do nothing bad! Winky is a good Elf! A kind Elf! And yous treats Winky nicely, or else!"

The rest of the House Elves in the kitchen rushed onto the scene and tried to calm down Dobby, but he wasn't having it. Dobby started shouting at the other Elves.

"Dobby loves Winky! They talk bad about Winky! That not okay!"

It took a moment before Dobby's statement sunk in and everyone became quiet. The silence lasted all of ten seconds before Harry started laughing.

"Dobby," he said, motioning for the Elf to calm down, "I know how you are feeling. I just had a similar … conversation with someone about someone I love." Harry glanced at the witch sitting next to him. She smiled at Harry and held his hand.

"Yous is the great Harry Potter's mate?" Dobby asked fearfully. Harry Potter was a great and noble wizard and Dobby just shouted at his one love.

The witch blushed and Harry grinned. "Let's stay on track, shall we?" she said, nudging Harry in the side with her elbow.

"Dobby, my name is Hermione. I don't like how Crouch treated Winky. Neither of us do." Harry nodded at this. "Winky sounds like she is having a hard time. What will make her better?"

"Winky be needing a family, Miss."

At this, Hermione turned to look at Harry. Harry raised an eyebrow, which caused Hermione to smile.

"I think we might have a solution to your problems, Dobby."

.oOo.

Many years later, Dobby held Winky in his arms as they watched their children run around Potter Manor. The transition to working for the Potters had been a strange, but pleasant one. They had odd rules, like not punishing themselves or eating dinner with the family every night. The strangest thing, though, had been that they were treated with respect. For the very first time, Dobby and Winky had been a part of a family, not just serving one.

"Winky should be resting," Dobby said.

"Winky is fine," she replied. She rolled her eyes when one of her children, Mipsy, apparated on top of one of the Potter children's heads. Winky snapped her fingers, which caused her child to disappear off the poor girl's head and reappear next to her. After giving Mipsy a stern talking to, she allowed her to go back and play.

"Winky should still be resting," Dobby murmured, his ears quivering in concern.

Winky had never fully recovered from her period of drinking Butterbeer and grew easily tired. Her magic was not as strong as it used to be and she relied on Dobby to help with many of the chores around the house.

"Winky is resting," she replied. They had been sitting side-by-side on a couch by the fireplace for the last hour. Except for using magic to remove her silly child of the Potter girl's head, she hadn't used magic since breakfast.

Dobby anxiously looked at her and whispered, "Yous promise?"

Winky nodded and rested her head on his shoulder. "Can we be staying here a little longer?"

Dobby smiled and nodded his head.

"There is no place Dobby would rather be."

* * *

Prompt ( _Year Long Scavenger Hunt — Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges_ ): (pairing) Dobby/Winky [10 points]

 **A/N — We're just going to forget S.P.E.W. ever happened, okay? Okay.**


	3. HarryNeville

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or Doctor Who. All rights go to respective owners.**

* * *

 **Chapter Summary:** Neville mourns the loss of his parents. Harry/Neville.

This was written for WolfWinks, using the prompts: Harry/Neville (friendship or slash) hurt/comfort with the prompt (word) stale.

* * *

 **Nor Have I Outrun the Sun**

The world felt cold and empty and Neville wished — oh, how he wished — that he could change the past. In this moment, he desperately desired to be able to change the path his life took, just as long as it meant he didn't have to end up here.

He listlessly unwrapped a piece of candy, the same kind his mother used to give him the leftover wrappers of, and popped it in his mouth. The sweet tasted stale to him, leaving Neville close to tears. The sterile walls of the waiting room in St. Mungo's closed in tighter around him.

His chest hurt and he couldn't breathe.

Neville began to panic. But before he could spiral further into anxiety, he felt a firm hand rest on his shoulder. Looking up, he met the vivid green eyes of his boyfriend, Harry Potter.

"Nev…" Harry said, at a loss for words.

Unable to hold back any longer, Neville broke down. Crying, he stiffly stood up and hugged Harry. Harry wrapped his arms around Neville and held him tight.

"I'm sorry. I am so, so sorry," Harry said.

Neville continued to cry into Harry's shoulder. "They're gone, Harry! They're gone!"

"I know, Neville. I know," Harry said in a low, comforting voice.

"I-I was so cl-close! So close to f-finding a cure! Now I'll n-never get m-my parents back," Neville sobbed. "I wish I co-could go back and s-save them! Stop them from being tortured in the f-first place!"

"Nev," Harry said, stepping back slightly in order to look at Neville in the eye, "you know you can't, right? There is no way to change the past. I wish I could save my parents, too. But if they were still with me, I might not be the person I am today. And as much as I love them, I don't know if I would change that for anything."

"Yeah, I know," Neville said miserably. "It's just that I want them back…"

"Neville," Harry said, smiling softly, "they were proud of you. Even if they could not fully express it. And with every success you have in the future, they will be with you."

Neville sniffled and rubbed away the tears.

"You know, Sirius once told me something about my parents that stuck with me, especially after his death. He said, ' _Some people live more in twenty years than others do in eighty. It's not the time that matters, it's the person_. And your parents mattered, Harry.'"

Neville looked into Harry's loving eyes and began to feel, just a little bit, at peace in his heart.

"You may not have had a lot of time with your parents, Neville," Harry continued, "but they gave up their sanity and livelihood for you! Neville, they mattered … and we won't ever forget them."

* * *

 **Additional Prompts Used:**

Prompt: ( _Year-Long Scavenger Hunt — Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges_ ): (word) stale [5 points]

Personal inspiration: (Quote) "Some people live more in twenty years than others do in eighty. It's not the time that matter, it's the person." —10th Doctor to Lazarus in "The Lazarus Experiment" (The quote is used as dialogue in this story.)

 **Word Count (not including title and author's notes): 467**

 **A/N — This is it! The last tag for the Trick or Treat Event at The Golden Snitch! It may be over, but there are still plenty of fun events going on … why not stop by and check them out?**


	4. LilyAlice

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. All rights go to respective owners.**

* * *

 **Chapter Summary:** Alice ponders love and life. Lily/Alice

* * *

 **Unconditionally**

She knew this — whatever they were calling this — should feel wrong. She knew this couldn't last ( _but maybe it could?_ ) and yet at the same time, with every kiss and with every touch, she wanted more.

By Morgana, this felt so, so right.

And she didn't know what to think about that.

Alice knew that her parents wouldn't approve ( _maybe Mother could eventually come around?_ ), but what had her infinitely more terrified were the possible reactions of her schoolmates and friends.

What would they think?

Sirius would definitely tease them. He would be confused, of course, like the rest of them, but he would roll with it. Remus and Marlene would understand; after all, their situation was hardly normal. But James? Frank?

( _Merlin, what have we done?_ )

"Alice," Lily said during lunch one day, "is everything okay?"

Alice gave Lily, what she hoped to be, an encouraging smile.

"Yeah, everything's fine," she said. "Just worried about OWLs. They're only two months away and I'm behind on Charms revision."

That immediately started a conversation at the table about OWLs and study groups. Alice quickly engaged Marlene in a discussion about Amazonian plants and their healing properties, but not before she caught the look on Lily's face. There was confusion and awareness — Alice was certain that Lily knew that wasn't the real reason she was stressed — but there was something else there. It took Alice a moment to identify what it was, but when she did, she was relieved.

It was understanding.

Later that night, before curfew, Alice and Lily took a walk around the deserted hallways of the castle. They walked in unease silence, neither knowing quite what to say. Just when Alice had worked up the courage to say something, Lily began speaking.

"Lil—"

"Alice, are you okay with this?" Lily asked, waving her hand between the two of them. "You know with … us? I know we really haven't defined _this_. Because I'm worried, too. And scared. And stupid James Potter can't take a hint that I'm not interested because I already have a beautiful, smart, funny, clever girlfriend.

"I don't know what people will say and Merlin I can't even begin to imagine a conversation with my friends, let alone my parents — _why did I bring that up_?! It's not like I think about that a lot. Telling my parents. Although I want to. But only if you want to. I …" Lily trailed off helplessly.

Alice was shocked. Lily was normally Miss Calm and Collected, but this was a side that she rarely showed. But there was one thing that caught Alice's attention.

"Did you just say girlfriend?" Alice asked breathlessly.

There was a beat of silence, before Lily took a deep breath.

"Um, yes?"

And with that, it all fell into place for Alice. She would worry about the complications and people's reactions later. But knowing Lily wanted this just as badly as she did, made everything right.

Alice pulled Lily into aside into a darkened corner of the corridor and kissed her.

Pulling back slightly after a minute (or two), Alice rested her forehead against Lily's.

"We'll worry about the rest later?" she whispered.

Lily reached forward and gently held Alice's hand.

"We'll worry about the rest _together_ ," Lily replied.

Grinning, they kissed again and stumbled into an empty nearby classroom. Minutes or hours passed — Alice hardly knew. All she knew, as she felt hot kisses trail down her neck, was that she was absolutely and unconditionally in love with Lily Evans.

And Lily loved her back.

And for right now, that was enough.

* * *

Prompt ( _Year Long Scavenger Hunt — Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges_ ): Write about a character being confused about their sexuality [20 points]

 **(Word count, not including title and author's notes: 589)**


	5. AdrianHermione

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. All rights go to respective owners.**

* * *

 **Chapter Summary:** Adrian Pucey has one last chance to get this right. Adrian/Hermione

 **A/N — Adrian and Hermione are in the same year in this story.**

* * *

 **When the Stars Fall**

He tried to save her, just as he had always done — _and always will_ , a small voice whispered in his head. But during this particular reset, he wasn't anywhere near where he should have been.

Feet pounding the concrete, he watched in horror, along with everyone else, as the protective barrier encasing Hogwarts shattered. Screams echoed in his ears, as spell fragments spiraled lazily down to the ground.

He ran faster.

But it seemed that this time around was destined to be the same as his previous seventeen Battle of Hogwarts resets: a failure. He saw her from across the battle-strewn courtyard — _Come on, Adrian! You're almost there!_ — furiously fighting McNair, when a black and purple curse hitting her squarely in the chest.

"No!" he shouted, unaware of the unwanted attention he was drawing to himself.

Green spell-fire erupted from his wand and he watched, unconcerned, as McNair crumpled to the ground. Sliding to the ground, he knelt next to Hermione and gently cradled her in his arms.

"Hermione, I'm going to make this right. I promise," he whispered frantically.

"…Adrian?" Hermione murmured, a look of recognition filling her eyes, before falling silent and still in his arms.

It was over and he knew it. He was either going to live through the night and be reset in the morning. Or he was going to die and be reset. In his heart, he knew which of the two options is was going to be — just as he knew the next time would be his last chance.

"Traitor!" a voice screamed, interrupting his thoughts.

He looked up to see Bellatrix Lestrange pointing her wand in his direction, a wild and dangerous look in her eyes.

He closed his eyes.

 _Time connects all things._

The sound of Bellatrix's dreaded Killing Curse rang in his ears.

 _I'll see you soon, Hermione._

He felt the crushing weight of darkness, before a gentle breeze blew it away.

He opened his eyes.

Adrian was standing in the Great Hall, Harry Potter and McGonagall defiant in the middle. He hazily listened to Parkinson shout something and McGonagall harshly responding.

He had to do something, or both Hermione and he would die in the upcoming battle.

But he had tried everything! Everything except… It could work…

It was time to step into the open and be brave.

"Filch! Please take the Slytherin students to the dungeons," McGonagall ordered, her words like ice.

Above the loud cheering, a clear voice shouted,

"No!"

The room went instantaneously silent and all eyes turned to Adrian. He could feel _her_ eyes on him and chanced a quick glance in her direction. Out of all of the emotions he expected to see on her face, he had not anticipated admiration.

Boosted by her approval, he boldly continued.

"We are not all Dark, Professor. And it is a mistake to treat us like we are," he said. "I've done everything in my power to do right while here, but it's time to step out of the shadows. I'll fight for the Light, for love," at this pronouncement, he quickly glanced back at Hermione and saw her cheeks flush, "and the right for every witch and wizard to feel safe in our world."

Stepping forward, he offered his hand to Potter. Everything Adrian had done in secret — the lives he had helped save in the process of aiding Hermione — he hoped would cancel out the discriminatory things he had said in order to keep his cover.

"What do you say we go save the world, Potter?" he asked. "For everyone."

* * *

 **Word count (not including title and author's notes): 595**


	6. Pirate! HarryLuna

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. All rights go to respective owners.**

* * *

 **Chapter Summary:** It's a pirate's life for Luna and Harry, as they take down Death Eaters on the high seas! Harry/Luna; Pirates!AU. A plot bunny that got stuck in my head while looking at these prompts. I might expand this story later.

* * *

 **To the Depths of Davy Jones' Locker**

The salty sea air whipped her golden hair back, as she stood fiercely on the bow of the ship. The sun was starting to rise on the horizon and, despite the glare off the waves, she could just make out the enemy ship in the distance.

She was so focused on the task at hand, Luna didn't hear the soft steps of the Quartermaster approach her.

"How'd you know they'd be here, Captain?" Harry quietly questioned. As she offered a vague shrug in response, she could feel his frustration and curiosity grow.

"Don't pretend you don't know. This wasn't some wild chase on a hunch. How'd you know?"

"Nargles, Harry," Luna replied, without taking her eyes off the horizon. "Nargles and mermaids."

Harry shook his head slowly. "What ever your reasons may be, Captain, they're never wrong."

Luna turned slightly to watch Harry step forward, so that they then stood shoulder-to-shoulder. He snapped open a golden spyglass and focused his gaze on the enemy ship. After a moment's pause, he spoke.

"I count 20 cannons."

"We have more," Luna replied evenly.

"Reports say that this ship has Voldemort's top lieutenants on it," Harry responded pointedly, lowering the spyglass. "That includes Bellatrix Lestrange."

Luna frowned and clenched her forearm. The sleeves of her coat hid the word that had been carved into her skin well — but she would forever be able to trace the scar in her memory.

 _Alone._

"I am not afraid," Luna uncharacteristically snapped.

"I'm not saying you are, love," Harry said, as he lightly brushed the back of her hand with his. The brief touch of affection, and the slip in calling her 'love,' was as far as she would let him show the depth of their relationship in public.

It was dangerous for her, as well as him. She had told him that he had to be practical. That she loved him, no matter what. They just couldn't be together in public, especially while there were still targets on their backs. But Luna knew that Harry didn't think that way; he couldn't be logical. He was always quick to show emotion. And, as Luna had quickly learned firsthand, the hardest emotion for Harry to hide was love.

She pulled her hand away and saw Harry frown at the action.

"But what about—?"

"We have them outmatched in every way," Luna interrupted fiercely. "Or do you doubt our ability?"

 _Are you with me?_ The unspoken question hung in the air. _Can I count on you?_

Harry's eyes flashed at the challenge and he stood a little straighter before her.

"I'm with you, Captain," he swore, "to the very end."

"Then hoist the colors," Luna ordered. "And man the battle stations. Today, we take no quarter."

"Aye, aye, Captain!" Harry said. Luna turned to watch the enemy ship grow closer, as she listened to Harry shout orders to the crew. After a minute, she glanced up to see a black flag, graced with a white skull and crossed swords above an hourglass, snap in the wind high above the deck.

"Your time is running out, Riddle," she whispered. "Harry and I are coming for you."

* * *

Prompt ( _Prompt of the Day — The Golden Snitch_ ): (word) pretend

Prompt ( _Year-Long Scavenger Hunt — Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges_ ): Write about a pirate

 **Word count (not including title and author's notes): 527**

 **A/N —The Jolly Roger that had a white skull and crossed swords above an hourglass was a real flag flown by Emanuel Wynn, a French pirate in the 18** **th** **century.**


	7. AlbusGellert

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. All rights go to respective owners.**

* * *

 **Chapter Summary:** Even after decades of no contact, Albus still loves Gellert, but ultimately can't save him from himself.

* * *

 **Legendary**

Their love was toxic. It burned and consumed everything it touched, leaving desecration in its wake. But despite the passing years, the love Albus had for the man standing before him had not diminished.

And he was quickly learning that was a problem. It seems it was not reciprocated, nor likely ever had been.

"Gellert!" Albus shouted, his voice echoing in the empty street of some small forgotten town in Europe. "You must end this! You can still walk away."

Gellert sneered at him, his features twisted and harsh. Looking at the corrupt man, who used to be his friend (and so much more), broke Albus' heart.

 _You have to save him!_ Albus thought furiously. _There aren't any other options!_

But that wasn't the truth. It wasn't even close. There were other options — and whole nations were okay with him using them. They even encouraged it. But this was the better option; the safest…

 _Safest for who?_ a malicious voice whispered in his mind.

Albus abruptly turned his attention back to Gellert, who was shouting at him.

"You are foolish, Albus!" he was saying. "How could you have forgotten everything we have ever worked for!"

 _I can still reach him,_ Albus thought, desperately trying to save the hope that was fading fast in his heart. _I can still save him._

"Gellert, enough! Please, my friend!"

Albus watched numbly as Gellert lifted his wand. Albus' eyes widened in shock. He recognized that wand. After all, Albus had researched it, and its companions, enough to recognize it by sight.

It was the Elder Wand.

Gellert had found one of the Deathly Hallows!

"It's for the Greater Good, Albus! It's my only choice."

 _But it's not!_

Albus raised his own wand in response, all feeling seemed to spiral away. He now only felt cold determination.

"This was never your only option. It's time to end this, Gellert."

And he did.

 _(Although, years later, the love that had infected his heart had yet to fade.)_

* * *

Prompt ( _Star Gazers Club — The Golden Snitch_ ): Write about a character of your choice trying to save someone they deeply care for, but ultimately failing.

Optional prompts: (word) spiral; (quote) "There are no safe choices. Only other choices."; (emotion) hope; (word) truth

 **Word count (not including title and author's notes): 331**

 **A/N — Thank you for reading. I'm coming up on my 2-year anniversary here on FFN and I just wanted to say that I appreciate each and every one of you! If you are waiting for an update to "Tides of Fate," your (extreme) patience will soon be rewarded. Thank you again!**


	8. HarryHermione

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. All rights go to respective owners.**

* * *

 **Chapter Summary:** Harry realizes he is an idiot. Harry/Hermione

* * *

 **More Important Things**

Harry watched as Hermione ran out into the frozen night, shouting Ron's name. He ran his fingers through his hair. He felt like screaming; he felt like crying. He felt like cursing whatever god or Fate had sent them down this godforsaken path. Everything was falling apart and he didn't think he could put it back together.

"He's gone. He apparated away."

He looked up and saw that Hermione had reentered the tent. Her eyes were red, tearstains tracked down her cheeks. He took a tentative step forward, thinking that he should try to comfort her, but she held up her hand.

"Don't," she whispered. "Just … please don't, Harry."

He stopped. If it was possible, he felt his world shatter further. He knew that she had every right to push him away. He was moody — it wasn't just Ron who had said things that were harmful — and distant. But Hermione had always been there for him, no matter what. Even when he was at his worst, she was there by his side. She always picked him up and pushed him forward. She had…

She had _always_ been there for him. But why would she…

 _Merlin, I'm an idiot!_

"Hermione," he said softly, "why did you choose to stay and not leave with Ron? I know … I know how he feels about you."

Hermione closed her eyes. "Harry, please. Not now." Her voice was soft, but strained.

But it was too late to stop because his thoughts were rushing ahead. Last year, she hadn't believed him about Malfoy. But that hadn't stopped her from trusting him when he had given her the Luck Potion the night Dumbledore died. While Ron had been a founding member of the D.A., it was always Hermione by his side. He thought about the long nights of when she created lesson plans and listened, actually listened, to his input and made appropriate changes. She had been the only one, from the very beginning, to fully believe him about the Triwizard Tournament. It had just been the two of them who went back in time to save Sirius and Buckbeak. She hadn't shunned him when it had become known he was a Parselmouth. And first year…

He was an idiot.

Everything, every adventure and road he had travelled since the troll, led back to her. She had been there when no one else had. She was everything. And compared to how she treated him, he felt he had acted appallingly.

"You said something," Harry took a step closer to her, "back in the Potions room, before I had to step through the fire. Back when we were trying to get the Stone, remember?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" she whispered, looking up into his eyes. He could see the hurt in her gaze, but also something else. He grew more confident when he realized it was hope.

"You told me that there were more important things than books and cleverness," Harry pushed on. "Remember? You said there were more important things like friendship and bravery and—"

He broke off there, just like she had all those years ago. The unfinished sentence hung heavily in the air between them. All the things that had been left unsaid were now being pushed into the light — and it hurt. But Harry found that it was painful in a good way, like things were finally beginning to heal properly.

"Why are you doing this now?" Hermione said, taking a step back. Harry matched her and took a slow step forward.

"Because I've been an idiot," he replied. "How was that sentence going to end, Hermione?"

Fresh tears began to fall down her cheeks and she shook her head.

"It doesn't matter anymore."

"I think it does," he responded. "Please, Hermione. I've been an idiot and you've always been there for me. Every path … everything has always led back to you. But I haven't always had your back, like you've had mine. Please … Hermione …"

He trailed off and fearfully watched her. So much was being put on the line and he hoped that she would meet him there. She took a deep breath and stood a bit straighter.

"Friendship and bravery … and _love_ ," she said.

He felt his heart soar at the admission. Harry reached up and brushed away the tears on her cheek. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"What about Ginny?"

The question was asked in a whisper, but the weight of it was as if it had been shouted in his face.

 _Be honest,_ he thought. Honesty, with himself and Hermione, had worked so far.

"I liked her. But I don't think it could have lasted. And breaking up with her at the end of last year was for the best."

Hermione looked up into his eyes. "And why do you think that?" she asked quietly.

"Because without you, I don't think I could have ever learned what love was. You loved me — Harry, not the Boy-Who-Lived — when no one else did. You're brilliant and beautiful and I'm sorry that it took so long for me to realize that—"

His rambling was abruptly caught off, as Hermione reached up and pulled him into a gentle kiss. It took a moment for him to respond, but he quickly wrapped his arms around her waist. He felt her sigh and melt into his embrace.

And Harry felt like he was finally coming home.

* * *

Prompt ( _The Radio Station TGS — The Golden Snitch_ ): (song) "Maps" by Maroon 5

 **Word count (not including title and author's notes):** 913


	9. DaphneBlaise

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (from which this fic draws inspiration). All rights go to respective owners.**

* * *

 **Chapter Summary:** Daphne and Blaise, Slytherin spies for the DA during Snape and the Carrows' reign, navigate the world of half-truths and lies. They have nothing to lose — except their lives and the fate of the Hogwarts' resistance. Daphne/Blaise

* * *

 **Run Hogwarts**

"Tell us what you know! Or you will be … _forced_ to talk."

Headmaster Snape watched dispassionately from his chair, while an irate Alecto and Amycus Carrow threatened two students with Veritaserum and promises of the Cruciatus Curse. Professor McGonagall looked on from the corner of the room, concern evident on her features for the young witch and wizard sitting before her — even though they were Slytherins.

"Alright," the young man said, seemingly without a care in the world. "We'll talk. Right, Daphne?"

Daphne Greengrass raised an eyebrow and Blaise Zabini languidly leaned back in his chair. She nodded in agreement, while maintaining a distinct air of disinterest.

"What do you want to know?" she asked, indifference laced her voice. She watched out of the corner of her eye as Professor McGonagall's eyebrows shot to her hairline. Honestly, was the surprise really called for? Yes, she realized she rarely spoke in class … or ever … okay, maybe the shock wasn't _that_ unreasonable.

"Start from the beginning," Amycus seethed.

"Okay," Blaise said simply. "This morning, we woke up."

Daphne chanced another glance in McGonagall's direction and saw that the older woman looked more surprised, if that was possible. The young Slytherin witch smirked in response.

This was going to be too easy.

"Together?" Alecto said, a sneer crossing her face.

"Obviously," she replied, reaching over and comfortably holding Blaise's hand.

.o.

" _Daphne, we've got to move!"_

 _Daphne jolted awake. She gazed blearily up and saw Blaise, already dressed and ready for the day, crouching next to her cot in the Room of Requirement. His hand gently remained on her shoulder. The rest of the resistance slept soundly around them._

" _Daph, we've got to go. We shouldn't have stayed here as long as we did. Someone is going to get suspicious."_

.o.

"Continue," Alecto said in disgust. The very thought of teenage romance apparently perturbed her.

"We then ate breakfast," Daphne responded calmly.

.o.

" _Daphne, Blaise! Wait up!"_

 _Neville, still cut and bruised from his recent Carrow escape, quickly approached them. He held out his hands. In each one was a cloth napkin wrapped around a muffin, a few strips of bacon, and small bundle of grapes._

" _Neville … this has to be almost the last of the rations," Daphne protested. Neville furiously shook his head._

" _You two," he replied, "are risking life and limb getting up much needed intel. We can't have our spies fainting on us, can we?"_

 _Daphne was about to protest, but Blaise rested a hand on her arm._

" _Thank you, sir," he said seriously. Neville nodded in response._

" _Remember, we not only need the times the Carrows are out of their office," the Gryffindor instructed, "but also their key."_

.o.

Blaise suddenly let go of her hand and rapidly tapped her arm, as if suddenly remembering something important.

"Don't forget we then ate dinner!" he replied happily. "The ham was delicious."

"Oh, that's right!" Daphne said, her eyes widening slightly. "You had said that ham was—"

"Stop."

The entire office fell silent. It felt as if the air had been abruptly sucked out of the room. Daphne looked at Snape, whose face was ever-so slightly tinged red with barely suppressed rage.

"You have forgotten something," he said in a low and dangerous tone.

.o.

" _Oh, Professor! Do you need help with that?"_

 _Alecto Carrow looked up to find herself face-to-face with Daphne Greengrass. The girl looked concerned and was holding out her hands, apparently offering to take the towering library books precariously balanced in her hands._

" _Yes," Alecto said, sighing as she dumped the entire stack in the girl's arms. "I … appreciate the assistance."_

" _It's not a problem, Professor! I was actually hoping to speak with you. I wanted to improve my Unforgiveable spell casting and I heard that you were the best person to ask."_

 _Alecto brightened. She could never say no to teaching a prospective Death Eater. As they walked out of the library, she worked out a time to meet the young witch in the office she shared with her brother._

 _But while talking with the girl, she never noticed a boy in the shadows silently summon the office key out of her pocket, copy it, and quickly replace it._

.o.

Daphne felt her hand begin to tremble slightly. She casually took Blaise's hand once again; he laced his fingers through hers and gently squeezed. She hoped no one noticed her moment of weakness.

"How could we have forgotten, Blaise," she laughed lightly, her tone far more confident than she truly felt. "We did try and go to the library today. I was going to meet you by the Charms classroom, remember? But I met up with Professor Carrow, got talking, and by the time I met up with you…"

She trailed off, feeling her face blush. Blaise winked at her.

"Did you speak with anyone on your way? _Besides_ my sister?" Amycus asked impatiently.

"And do you know where Neville Longbottom is!" Alecto angrily tacked onto her brother's question.

Blaise turned away from Daphne and shrugged.

"No, we did not speak with anyone else. At least, I didn't," he said. "Did you, Daphne?"

"Nope."

"We became a bit too … _wrapped up_ with one another," he said roguishly. "If you know what I mean. That's why Daphne is now all embarrassed."

She smacked his arm in response.

.o.

 _Anthony and Padma chatted quietly in the corridor, neither looking up as Daphne and Blaise approached. As the two Slytherins drew parallel to the couple, Daphne stealthily dropped a small packet — containing a small rolled parchment filled with code and an ornate key — into Padma's bag. If anyone was watching, they wouldn't have seen the hand-off. It was over in a blink of an eye._

" _Well, my dear," Blaise whispered in Daphne's ear. "Shall we cause a distraction?"_

 _Daphne faced Blaise and reached her arms around his neck, drawing him closer._

" _I suppose," Daphne grinned. Before she could speak further, Blaise captured her lips in a searing kiss. She felt his hands go to her waist, as he pushed her against the wall. Things only escalated from there and Daphne almost forgot about the mission, she was so lost in the kiss._

 _Neither of the Slytherins saw their compatriots fade into the shadows and escape down a nearby secret passage._

.o.

"Unfortunately, I do," McGonagall whispered, while looking at the two Slytherins.

"I was the one that found them in the hallway," she explained, as Snape and the Carrows looked at her. "The rest of the day, until this after-dinner investigation, they had been serving detention with me — for improper behavior in the corridors. So they could not possibly have destroyed your office."

"BUT THEY WERE RIGHT THERE!" the female Death Eater screeched. Daphne looked at Blaise and raised an eyebrow. Really, that was no way to handle things. " _They were the only ones nearby within the half hour!_ They must have done it!"

McGonagall narrowed her eyes at the outburst. Daphne suppressed a grin; McGonagall seemed to be on the same page as her. ' _The only ones nearby within the half hour_ ,' indeed.

Because no one else could have _possibly_ snuck in after they were escorted away.

Idiots.

"And I have just told you that they could not possibly have done it," she repeated frostily.

Would the surprises never cease? Was Minerva McGonagall, the Lioness of Gryffindor, _defending_ two Snakes?!

"And the location of Mr. Longbottom?" Snape once again intervened. The room stilled as it waited for their response. Daphne took a breath and answered the query.

"I don't know, Headmaster," she responded evenly.

.o.

" _How again," Neville demanded, "are you going to be able to lie convincingly about our location to the Carrows or Snape?"_

" _Easy," Daphne smirked. Anthony and Padma stood behind Neville, waiting to hear her response. "I'll just tell them that I don't know."_

" _That's not going to work—" Anthony began._

" _Will it not?" she interrupted. "If I'm asked where you are, I'll say I don't know. Because the truth is that I don't. For all I know, you could be anywhere. Here, Gryffindor tower, Hogsmeade … a broom closet." At this, Padma and Anthony both blushed._

" _And if they ask for our last known location?" Neville pressed._

" _The Room, when in use, vanishes for those that the user has denied access, correct?"_

" _Yes," Padma said, apparently overcoming her earlier embarrassment. "It also vanishes when not used and is waiting to be called into existence."_

" _And where do vanished objects go?" Daphne continued her line of questioning. Both Neville and Anthony looked confused, but Padma's face lit up in understanding._

" _Vanished objects go into non-being, which is to say, everything," the Ravenclaw said in an impressed tone._

" _Exactly," Daphne said. "So who the hell really knows where you are when they're not with you."_

" _And this will hold up under Veritaserum?" Neville asked doubtfully._

" _Veritaserum only forces the drinker to speak the truth, as they believe it to be."_

 _The four rebels looked up to find that Blaise had been silently listening to their conversation. Daphne smiled at him and he walked up to her, placing a light kiss on her lips._

" _If anyone can lie to the Carrows or Snape, it's Daphne," he said with conviction._

" _Rule number one every Slytherin quickly learns," Daphne explained to the others, "the truth is subjective."_

.o.

"Is that so, Miss Greengrass?" Snape focused his glare on her.

"It's the truth, Headmaster," she responded calmly. "I don't know where he is. And why should I? After all, he is a _Gryffindor_." She said the last word with as much disdain as she could muster.

"If there is nothing else," McGonagall interrupted, now looking directly at Daphne, but addressing Snape and the Carrows, "I'll ask them to leave. While they have done the right thing in speaking with you today, there is no solid evidence that they set off the magical traps in the Carrows' office. They should probably head back and pack. After all, this is the last night before winter holidays begin and they probably have family waiting for them. We wouldn't want to be the reason two esteemed students miss out on seeing family because they didn't have time to pack."

Daphne met McGonagall's eyes. The professor seemed almost pleading with her and Daphne suddenly knew that _she_ knew what they had done. And she was warning them — informing them that they had to disappear.

It was time to make the Room of Requirement their permanent residence.

"Of course," she replied, nodding ever so slightly in McGonagall's direction. The older woman sighed slightly and Daphne knew her assumption was right. "It's been a pleasure, professors." She got up and exited the office, Blaise silently on her heels.

They may have won that battle — expertly navigating the lies and half-truths they needed to tell, all while protecting their new makeshift family — but the war was far from over.

* * *

Prompt ( _Prompt of the Day — The Golden Snitch_ ): (word) remembering

 **Word count (not including title and author's notes): 1830**


	10. RonHermione

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. All rights go to respective owners.**

* * *

 **Chapter Summary:** Hermione is stressed about a big job career opportunity, and Ron supports her the best he can. Ron/Hermione

* * *

 **A Work in Progress**

"I don't understand how you can just say that, _Ronald_! This is important! I _have_ to be ready for this! I don't know how you are unable to understand that."

Ron ran his fingers through his hair in agitation. They were at it again; _another_ argument. Sometimes, it felt like that's all they did: argue. He knew that he had a quick temper — not that he would easily admit that to anyone else, even to his wife — but she was exactly the same! Except Hermione's anger seemed to stem from the fact that she thought he was an idiot.

Which he wasn't! And he was ready to tell her just how smart he was, when his father's words came back to him.

" _You catch more flies with sugar than vinegar, Ron."_

Ron took a deep breath.

"Hermione … love," he said, trying to keep his voice calm and even, "I said that you're going to nail this! The job's already in the bag!"

Apparently, that was the wrong thing to say.

"No, it isn't, _Ronald_! But I guess you couldn't understand. This isn't some job in … in a shop somewhere!" Hermione shouted, tears in her eyes. "This is the biggest moment of my life!"

And his self-control vanished.

"Oh, so this goes back to me working in George's shop, does it?" he snapped, feeling his face heat in resentment. "Just because I don't have a fancy job in the Ministry like you, does not mean I have no ambition! Everyday, I'm helping create new products. I _love_ what I do! Can you say the same?"

"This has nothing to do with that!" Hermione snapped back. "Not everything is about you, Ron!"

He laughed sardonically.

"Really?" he asked. "Then what is it about?"

"Tomorrow morning, I'm announcing — before the entire press of the Wizarding world, in case you forgot — that I am running to become the Minister of Magic! I'm the first Muggleborn to even consider campaigning in over _one hundred_ years! Do you understand what that means, Ron? The system is corrupt and the odds are stacked against me! And you know what? If — and that's a enormous _if_ — I somehow manage to get the job, it will be because I'm Harry's friend. It won't be out of my own merit."

At that final statement, Ron watched as she burst into loud, heartrending sobs. Suddenly, he felt incredibly angry. Not at Hermione, but at the world. In one moment, he saw the world through her eyes — all of the disadvantages and trials she had gone through and experienced. And even then, there will be many more she will have to face.

It wasn't fair.

"Hermione," he said gently, slowing pulling her into a hug. "I'm sorry."

"What?" she asked. He chuckled slightly at her shocked tone.

"I'm sorry," he repeated. "I don't understand because I'm not you. I've never had to deal with the bias you've faced, and I'm sorry. But I want you to remember something: You are special. Both to me and the rest of the wizarding world. You are the brightest witch of our age; you earned that! Harry and I sure didn't do anything to help you in school."

Hermione chuckled weakly and wrapped her arms around him, returning the hug.

"And you know what? Yeah, you may get some votes because you're Harry's friend," he continued softly. "There are many things Harry has accomplished; but he would be the first to tell you he didn't do it alone. You have so many accomplishments to your name. You are a brilliant, beautiful, and fierce witch. Out of everyone, you will enact the most positive change, which is something our world desperately needs."

"I already knew all of that," Hermione murmured. "But it's nice to hear it anyway."

Ron rolled his eyes. "So is that you saying sorry?" he asked.

"Why?" Hermione asked, pulling out of the hug. "You already apologized. I don't need to, as well." She grinned at him, and he couldn't help but laugh.

"Well, I am sorry," he said. "I didn't understand that you were this stressed about tomorrow."

Hermione shook her head and sighed.

"You know, Ron," she said, "you really don't listen. My first words to you today was: I am sorry if I'm rude; I'm just so stressed about tomorrow."

Ron felt himself flush in embarrassment.

"Oops?" he said weakly.

* * *

Prompt ( _Prompt of the Day — The Golden Snitch_ ): (dialogue) "I didn't understand that you were this stressed about tomorrow." / "My first words to you today was: I am sorry if I'm rude, I'm just so stressed about tomorrow."

 **Word count (not including title and author's notes): 731**


	11. HelgaSalazar

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. All rights go to respective owners.**

* * *

 **Chapter Summary:** Helga Hufflepuff has one last chance to tell Salazar how she truly feels about him. Helga/Salazar.

* * *

 **Gray Dawn**

"Salazar?" Helga whispered in shock. "What are you doing here?"

Here, of course, was the Hogwarts Greenhouse — a place the other Founders typically avoided. Rowena preferred her library, saying that she could not read plants; Godric liked riding off on mad adventures and stabbing things; and Salazar … well, he preferred places that were quiet and away from everyone else.

"I am leaving."

The reply was curt and decisive — not was she was expecting at all.

"Wh-What are you talking about?" she said in surprise. She closed the distance between the two of them and grabbed Salazar's hand. "You cannot leave! School is starting in a fortnight. The students need you!"

 _I need you,_ she thought desperately.

"Perhaps," he replied, his voice still sounding detached. "But I cannot stand Gryffindor anymore, and he has made it quite clear that he does not want me to stay. If I am no longer wanted, then I will leave."

 _I want you!_ The voice in her head screamed. Why could she not say it? After all this time, now was apparently her last chance.

 _I love you. I love you. I love you._

Well, if she could not say it aloud…

"Salazar," she whispered, locking eyes with him. "Please…"

His eyes widened slightly, knowing exactly what she was trying to ask, and she could not help but chuckle at his response.

"You would trust me enough to look into your mind, Helga?" he questioned. He was searching her face, as if to figure out if she was lying or trying to trick him.

"I would trust you with everything," she replied firmly.

She suddenly felt something flit at the edges of her mind — the gentle touch of Legilimency. Helga felt him reach into her thoughts, tender and caring. She was surprised how careful he was treating her.

 _I love you, Salazar._

He pulled out of her mind abruptly and physically stepped back. Helga felt herself begin to cry. This was not how she wanted everything to end. Turning away from him, she let the tears fall.

"I am sorry," she said. "I know you do not—"

"Stop."

The voice was rough and filled with emotion. She turned back to him and saw his face was alive with conflicting emotions. Helga saw them all — anxiety, disbelief, regret, and then hope.

Hope? Could he…?

"Please do not assume that you know what I am thinking right now," he said.

"Then enlighten me," she replied softly.

"Helga, you are the only good thing that has ever happened to me," he began. "I thought I was unworthy to seek your affections…"

"Thought?" she prompted. "And now, Salazar?"

"I wish that I had not wasted so much time," he replied, his voice sounding distraught.

"Then let us waste no more," she replied, her voice filled with emotion.

.oOo.

The next morning, when the cold light of dawn began to seep into her room, she woke up alone. The empty space in the bed next to her told her everything she need to know.

And she felt her heart shatter.

* * *

Prompt ( _Speed Challenge II — Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges_ ): (characters) Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff; (emotion) Surprise, Trust; (genre) Drama, Romance

Prompt ( _Year-Long Scavenger Hunt — Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges_ ): (pairing) Salazar Slytherin/Helga Hufflepuff

 **Word count (not including title and author's notes): 509**


	12. DaphneMillicent

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. All rights go to respective owners.**

* * *

 **A Surprising Day**

Daphne pulled back from the kiss, her body tingling and cheeks heating in a furious blush.

 _Oh, that was … rather nice._ _Like, really, really nice._ She knew that she should be thinking that it had been a mistake — after all, she had just kissed her crush in the middle of the Great Hall during dinner. But Draco bloody Malfoy had been hitting on her _again_ , and she just couldn't take it anymore. What was so hard about understanding the word "no," anyway?

 _Merlin_ , he was an arrogant idiot.

It also hadn't helped that the one person she was constantly pining after had suddenly sat down next to her. Malfoy had taken advantage of her momentary distraction and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Almost instinctively, she had pushed him away, turned around, and kissed her crush. Honestly, she wasn't sure what she had been thinking, but hopefully Malfoy would now get it through his thick skull that she wasn't interested.

Suddenly, the fact that she had an audience caught up with her.

The Great Hall was, unsurprisingly, dead quiet. She looked up to the Head Table to check the reactions. She prided herself on the ability of clearly reading other people and their emotions, which at the moment seemed more like a curse than a talent. A few professors looked disgusted, including Professor Snape. That stung, more than she cared to admit. Professors McGonagall and Sinistra looked stern, but Daphne could see the restrained approval and happiness in their eyes.

And Albus Dumbledore just raised his glass to her, his eyes madly twinkling away.

She turned her attention back to her crush — but not before catching _Granger_ , of all people, give her a discrete thumbs up — and tried not to giggle.

Millicent Bulstrode appeared to be in a mixed state of surprise and happiness. Her eyes were now open, but they were glazed over. Daphne tilted her head and happily observed the other girl. Morgana and Merlin, she wanted to kiss her again. The fact that Millicent hadn't hexed her for kissing her out of the blue was a good sign.

"Millicent?" Daphne prompted. When the girl didn't respond, Daphne teasingly snapped her fingers in front of her face. "Millicent? Hey, Millie?"

The nickname more than the snapping seemed to break the other Slytherin out of her dazed state.

"Yeah?" There was a hopefully look in her eyes that had Daphne's heart both breaking and feeling all warm and fuzzy at the same time. She wasn't sure what had been said to Millicent in the past, but … she did know she was worthy of being loved, too. And that this wasn't a prank or dare. Right?

"Want to go to the next Hogsmeade weekend with me?" Daphne asked, her nerves finally catching up with her. "Like … as in a date?"

She didn't have to worry long. Millicent leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.

"I would love to!" Daphne grinned happily and watched as Millicent glanced behind her.

"You know, Malfoy," the other Slytherin said mockingly, "if you keep making that face, it will stick like that!"

Daphne turned to see what Millicent was seeing and burst into laughter. Malfoy appeared to be stuck in a state of shock, disgust, disappointment, and anger. His jaw was hanging open, too. She smirked.

Yeah, the fact that she wasn't interested seemed to have finally sunk in.

Before she could forget, she pulled out her wand and whispered,

"Petrificus Totalus."

* * *

Prompt ( _World Eyesight Day — The Golden Snitch_ ): [Performing eye exercises regularly] Write about the superstition: 'your face will get stuck like that when the wind blows.'

 **Word count (not including title and author's notes): 581**

Name: Dessie / School: Castelobruxo / House: South


	13. HermioneLuna

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. All rights go to respective owners.**

* * *

 **Home**

Hermione walked into the apartment and shrugged off her wool jacket. It had finally stopped snowing, but the temperature outside was steadily dropping and the wind was picking up. She was tired and cold, and ready to settle in for the night.

She dropped her keys in a ceramic bowl next to a stack of books. " _My Days with Bigfoot_ " was nestled in between the " _1001 Magical Herbs and Fungi_ ," " _Nessie, Come Home!_ " and " _The True Secrets Behind America's Relationship with E.T.: Area 51 and Beyond!_ " Hermione couldn't help but smile at the sight of books about magical topics and Muggle conspiracies mixed together. She still didn't believe in any of those conspiracies, but it made her girlfriend happy.

"Luna?" Hermione called out. She heard a thud and then quick, but light, footsteps race to the entrance hall.

"Hi, Hermione," Luna replied brightly, appearing around the corner. The blonde had multiple cables of various colors in her hands. To her observant eyes, however, Luna appeared a bit frazzled beneath her everyday ethereal, calm persona.

"What's going on?" she prompted gently, walking further into the apartment. She noticed that the TV had even more unnecessary cables sticking out of the back.

"Oh, well, I wanted to surprise you by setting up that … what did you call it? That streaming service?" Luna asked.

"Netflix?" Hermione supplied, grinning slightly.

"Yes, that," Luna responded. "But I couldn't get the computer to connect to the TV wirelessly. I tried, I really did, but the Wrackspurts started bothering me. Then I remembered you could use cables, but the Nargles kept playing tricks on me and hiding the ones I needed. I've been trying to get it for the last hour, but it's not working right."

"Well," Hermione said, stepping forward and gently taking the cables from Luna, "it sounds like we both need a relaxing night in. And I might have an idea."

"Yeah?" Luna said, a soft smile playing on her lips. "And that would be…?"

"Watch this."

Hermione over to the TV stand and picked up her laptop. Closing out the various internet tabs that Luna had opened — _How to connect Netflix to the TV,_ _Best movies to watch with your girlfriend,_ and _Why 'The Proposal' is the best movie ever_ — she opened up her music library. Connecting to her speakers via Bluetooth, she began playing soft lounge music.

"I think I could do that, if I had to," Luna said from over her shoulder.

Hermione stood up and pulled Luna close, starting to gently dance to the music. Luna smiled. Without breaking stride, the blonde pulled out her wand and muttered a spell. A bottle of wine and two glasses floated from the kitchen and landed on the table next to the two women.

"Thank you," Hermione murmured.

"Whatever for?" Luna said, a touch teasingly. "The wine? Or the fact that I can't work a computer, which means you get out of watching " _The Proposal_ " again?"

Her eyes sparkled as she teased her, and Hermione found herself held captive by them. Her heart fluttered in her chest.

 _She's so beautiful_.

"For being you," she replied. And she meant it.

* * *

Prompt ( _World Sight Day — The Golden Snitch_ ): [Limiting screen time to no more than a few hours a day] Write about a character trying to use a computer.

 **Word count (not including title and author's notes): 527**

Name: Dessie / School: Castelobruxo / House: South


	14. DeanLuna

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. All rights go to respective owners.**

* * *

 **The Beauty in the World**

Luna Lovegood patiently sat in the hectic lobby of St. Mungo's Hospital. It was surprisingly crowded for an early Tuesday morning, but she supposed it must always be like that the closer it got to Christmas. Misfired spells and cooking accidents were quite common during the holidays. She didn't mind waiting a little longer before she saw the healers.

Suddenly, a small boy with a purple tentacle for an arm ran past her, shrieking. A slightly older girl — Luna assumed it was the boy's sister — called his name and chased after him.

Charms accident: It was nothing unusual. Despite being in a safe place, however, painful memories arose. She found that recently she had become more sensitive to them. The Charms accident reminded Luna of her mother, as well as more recent events… Luna felt her heart began to race at the thought. Her palms started sweating. She gripped the chair she sat on, and tried to breathe.

It was just a Charms accident; that's all it was. She told herself that again and again, but after the war — after everything she saw — it sent her spiraling into a panic attack.

Her eyes fluttered shut. Luna couldn't help it. She saw the faces of students, lying on a forgotten battlefield, lifelessly staring back at her. Some of whom had been horribly transfigured—

"Luna?"

Her head popped up and she opened her eyes. Dean Thomas — sweet brave Dean, who had held her when they were captive in Malfoy Manor — was looking at her in obvious concern. She gave him a tight smile back.

"Hello, Dean," she said, anxiety laced her voice. She could still feel herself shaking and gripped the chair harder. "What are you doing here?"

"Monthly checkup. You okay?" the former Gryffindor asked. "You seem rather … unsettled."

"Oh, I'm just waiting for the healers, too," Luna replied with forced lightness. Her heartbeat was finally slowing down, and she found it easier to breathe. "It's time for my monthly checkup. I do think the Wrackspurts have been bothering me lately, though. They never used to do that. I should really tell the healers, but I doubt they'd listen. They never believe me."

Dean slowly sat down in a chair next to her. He reached out tentatively, as if afraid to startle her, and before resting his hand on her forearm. She felt her tense muscles begin to relax.

"You know that you don't have to keep all of those feelings inside you, right?" he replied. She looked up and caught his meaningful gaze. "It's good to talk about it with someone you trust. At least, that's what the healers keep telling me."

He tried to grin at that statement, but it turned into more of a grimace. Luna found that she could empathize. The Light might have won, but she found it hard to even smile at good things in life anymore.

Shouldn't that be easy now that there wasn't so much darkness?

"There's nothing to talk about," Luna denied softly. _Liar_ , a voice in her head whispered. "I'm fine. And anyway, Daddy says that I need to continue to be brave."

There was a moment of silence, and Luna was sure that Dean was going to leave. Instead, he settled further into his chair. His comforting hand never left her arm. It was her anchor.

"You are brave, Luna," he said softly. There was something else in his gaze that caught her attention, but she quickly looked away. Taking a normal breath — _See? It gets easier,_ she told herself — she leaned over and rested her head on Dean's shoulder.

He stiffened slightly before quickly relaxing. Dean placed an arm around her shoulder, and he pulled her as close to him as the awkward lobby chairs would allow.

"But what if I'm not brave anymore?" Luna whispered after a moment of silence. Her fears and doubts bubbled up, and she finally felt her carefully constructed persona begin to shatter. Tears silently rolled down her cheeks. "We won, but it still feels like we lost."

Without hesitation, Dean wiped away the tears.

"The beauty of the world is still there, Luna," he said, his voice rough with emotion. "It's all still there. I promise. You just have to be patient with yourself and learn to see it again."

* * *

 **Word count (not including title and author's notes): 718**


	15. AndromedaTed

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. All rights go to respective owners.**

* * *

 **Midnight Meetings**

"Come with me."

His voice was barely more than a whisper, and it was filled with reckless hope and optimism. She hadn't been able to deny his request to meet her at midnight by the Black Lake, and it was unlikely she could turn him down now. The very idea of telling him no was somehow made even more impossible when he spoke to her like that. He made it sound as if she was the very air he breathed — and that he could never get enough.

" _Come with me."_

Andromeda shook her head. Frozen wind whipped through her hair, and she pulled her cloak tighter around her. Winter in northern Scotland was not kind to those who strayed outdoors, especially once night had fallen. Although — and not that she would ever admit it to anyone else — she found it hard to care too much when staring into Edward Tonks' kind eyes.

"You've already come this far," he said encouragingly. "What's one more step?"

 _What terrible logic_ , she thought dryly.

"I cannot ice skate," she replied in a firm tone, as if that settled the matter. And that _should_ have ended it there, except she was quickly learning that her acquaintance from Hufflepuff was persistent.

"I'll teach you." She scowled at his easy, carefree response.

"It's not that easy, Edward! Besides, I—"

"Ted," he interrupted, still completely at ease. "You can call me Ted. And it _can_ be that easy. I already promised that I'd teach you."

"That's not the problem," she snapped.

 _What if I can't do it?_

 _What if I fall?_

 _What if I can't trust you?_

Andromeda took a breath and struggled to squash the tumultuous feelings inside her. She knew she was showing more emotion than what was proper for a Black; her parents would be appropriately horrified.

"Then what is it?"

"I barely know you!" she exclaimed, frustration and fear finally breaking through her carefully crafted persona. "What if the ice breaks and I fall through? What if- What if I get hurt?"

 _What if I can't trust you?_

The thought taunted her once more, but she couldn't bear to say it out loud. Something held her tongue. Looking down at her feet, she felt herself get swept away by a sea of emotions.

"Andromeda."

There was his voice again, so sweet and tender, but she continued to stare at her toes. Her vision started to get blurry; hot tears began to roll down her cheeks and fall into the snow.

"Andromeda, please look at me."

Gathering as much dignity and pride as she could muster, she stoically looked up at Ted.

"I will never leave you behind," he swore. He took a small step forward, and Andromeda instinctively took one back. Ted frowned slightly, but continued speaking. "I will always catch you, should you fall. Do you trust me?"

He reached out and offered her his hand.

The Black part of her laughed mockingly at his offer. _Trust him? Ha! He's nothing but a Muggleborn._ Everything he was, she had been taught to see as inferior. As a Black, there was nothing he could possibly teach her.

As a Slytherin, distrust was simply a part of her nature. Trusting someone, regardless of familiarity with them, was like holding your breath indefinitely; just not possible.

Despite all of that, however, there was something that was distinctly _Andromeda_ that trusted him. He was honest and kind, and she couldn't help but feel a connection to him. Why else would she ignore everything she had been taught, solely to meet with him in the middle of the night?

And it was Andromeda — not the daughter of House Black or the sixth-year Slytherin, but just Andromeda — who took his hand.

She laced her fingers between his. The smile he gave her was infectious, and she found herself matching it.

"Okay." She looked out onto the frozen starlight lake. "It's just— well, it's just that this isn't much of a typical ice rink. There's sure to be parts that are bumpy or dangerous."

Ted shrugged.

"It will be what we make of it," he replied confidently. "We'll be fine."

 _(Later that night, once Andromeda finally snuck back into the Slytherin Common Room — flushed from the cold and a good-night kiss she stole — she couldn't help but agree. No matter what, they were going to be fine.)_

* * *

Prompt ( _Assignment 10 — Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry: Challenges & Assignments_): Write about romance on an ice rink.

 **Word count (not including title and author's notes): 728**


	16. ScorpiusRose

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. All rights go to respective owners.**

* * *

 **I'm Not Your Legacy**

Rose Weasley swallowed thickly as bitter disappointment twisted in her chest. She gazed, conflicted and anxious, at her reflection in the mirror; she felt so small. No matter what her next steps would be, she knew that she would be letting someone down.

That much was a given.

She anxiously fiddled with the ends of the sleeves on her black canvas jacket — just one of the Muggle fashion trends James had introduced her to last winter. Her rebel of a cousin gave her aunt and uncle so many headaches. Rose almost laughed at the thought of showing up at her parents' house in a few hours, freshly graduated from Hogwarts, dressed as a Muggle. Not only dressed as a Muggle, but with an offer to work in a covert magical-mundane organization within the Muggle government to boot.

Her parents would have a fit. The thought instantly sobered her.

 _Her parents…_

While it was common knowledge that her mother was Muggleborn, the newly appointed Minister Hermione Granger-Weasley was dealing with increased tensions between wizards and Muggles. The very idea that the Minister's daughter would be not only working with, but also under the supervision of, Muggles would be seen as rejecting her family and Wizarding way of life.

 _Blood traitor._

It was a phrase that had not been spoken since the end of the last war. There were— _had been_ strict penalties for using that expression. As with most things, however, time had lessened the impact of history. By the end of Rose's time at Hogwarts, that phrase and others were often whispered menacingly by students in the halls of the school.

" _I don't understand, Rose,"_ a voice, one that sounded suspiciously like her father, whispered in her mind. _"Why would you work with the Muggle government? The Ministry would surely accept you! There has to be an easier way…"_

"I'm not you, Dad," Rose whispered furiously. That was something she had learned — and learned well — as a Gryffindor. There was no easy way out; do what was right, not what was easy.

She glared at her reflection, as if _that_ would change anything.

"I'm not you, Dad," she repeated, a little more firmly. Now if she could just believe it.

"Rosie, I love you. I really do. But this is going to get really weird if you start calling me, 'Dad,'" a sarcastic voice drawled behind her.

Despite herself, Rose found her scowl quickly becoming a soft smile. She turned around to see a now-awake Scorpius Malfoy, laying beneath the sheets on her bed. He smiled at her and her heart skipped a beat. The anxiety that had settled in her chest lifted slightly. Walking to the bedside, Rose leaned down for a kiss.

Scorpius apparently had other ideas. He pulled her onto the bed and, in one smooth motion, rolled them both over. She laughed and looked up at him. In the space of a breath, they met halfway for a kiss — one that was very much _not_ chaste.

"Good morning," she whispered, once they had parted.

"I will never get tired of waking up and seeing you there," Scorpius breathed. Rose hummed in agreement.

"I was just about to head over," she explained after a moment of silence. "But…"

"You felt anxious?" he prompted. Rose nodded.

"You're going to be okay. Want me to go with you?"

"Only if you feel like dodging my parents' hexes," Rose replied wryly. "Somehow, I don't think they will approve of my choice in boyfriend. Especially since that boyfriend is also the one who got me this job, which I know they are just going to _love_."

Scorpius ran his fingers through her curly hair. In a way, the motion was soothing.

"I'd do it for you," he said.

"I know," she whispered. Sighing, she pushed him off her and got out of the bed. Putting on her wand holster, she took one last look in the mirror. Her forest green top, dark jeans, and knee-high boots would surely stand out and make a statement.

A statement that said she was confident and finding her own way — that she wouldn't ride off anyone else's success. She was not turning away from her life. She loved magic and her family.

She was doing this for them. Maybe she could be a bridge between the two worlds.

"I'll see you at work?" Scorpius asked.

"Definitely," she said with far more confidence than she felt. She glanced back one last time. "I love you."

"I know," he replied cockily.

Laughing lightly, Rose did her best to shake off the nerves and Apparated to her parents' house.

She hoped her news would be well received.

* * *

 **Word count (not including title and author's notes): 779**


End file.
